Something about Anniversaries
by reppok
Summary: It's anniversary time will Natsuki make the most of it? First story ever.


Something about Anniversaries

It was summer vacation time at Garderobe, Natsuki and Shizuru were spending it in their summer lake house. Natsuki had woken up early for once and was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for Shizuru, it was their anniversary and she planned a few surprises for her lover this being one of them. She also brewed a fresh cup of green tea to complete the meal, Natsuki knew she wasn't half as good at tea brewing compared to Shizuru but she was hoping it would suffice.

"Now to wake her up" the dark haired woman said to herself as a smirk formed on her lips. Moving towards the stairs with a tray carrying the brunette's breakfast, soon she reached the top and rounded the corner to stand outside the bedroom they shared. Natsuki careful squeezed through the crack she left in the door when she went downstairs to the kitchen earlier; she placed the tray gently on the bedside table and crawled next to her crimson goddess sleeping in their queen sized bed snuggled underneath light purple bedding, being careful not to wake her better half.

Natsuki laid admired Shizuru's sleeping form next to her, she was easily the most beautiful thing Natsuki had ever come in to contact with inside and out. Soon she found herself reminiscing about their very first anniversary when they were still teens at Gargerobe and how surprised Shizuru was at how well she kept track of how long their relationship was going; before her thoughts could go deeper she was pulled back to reality when the body beside her rolled over to face her.

Natsuki propped her head up on one arm while looking to her right at the lovely and still fast asleep Shizuru; she reached her free hand over and brushed strands of brown hair out of her lover's face. She lost herself in a haze and Shizuru wasn't even teasing her, she jolted when she realized that the breakfast was going to get cold any second so reluctantly Natsuki pulled her arm back and crawled toward Shizuru. She placed her hands on both sides of the sleeping figure's head while the rest of her body hovered over the object of her affection.

The dark haired girl leaned her face down and nuzzled her nose into the side of exposed neck underneath her, while breathing in the familiar sent she'd go insane without. Shizuru mumbled incoherent words and rolled over on her back, this brought a wide smile to Natsuki's face as she continued to nuzzle the newly exposed neck only this time she found a sensitive spot and nipped it 'hard' instantly the body beneath her jumped, causing the principal to pull back and lock her emerald eyes on crimson just as they fluttered open "Natsuki ikezu, taking advantage of me in my sleep" Shizuru said in her perfect Kyoto-Ben, bringing a blush to the face above her, Natsuki couldn't believe her voice sounded so perfect right after waking up.

Shizuru smiled fondly at her lover and cupped one of her cheeks causing the principal to blush even harder "H-Happy Anniversary" Natsuki said to distract her lover from another tease, moving off of Shizuru and grabbing the tray, causing Shizuru to instantly miss the contact.

The brunette was taken back by such a display "Who knew my Natsuki was such a romantic" she smiled at her Natsuki as the tray was placed beside her. Natsuki blushed and handed her the cup of tea, which was somehow still warm, Shizuru took the cup making sure to brush her fingers over Natsuki's smiling devilishly at the woman beside her. This action didn't go completely unnoticed as the slightly younger woman picked up on the wicked smile on her lover's lips and a glint in her eyes "U-u-uh I-I need to clean the kitchen" she squeaked out as she made a break for the door flying downstairs into the safety of the kitchen.

The crimson eyed beauty began to giggle at her lover's hasty getaway; she then looked at the tray while sipping her tea, Green tea Natsuki brewed her favorite, her heart fluttered as the image of Natsuki cooking her breakfast played in her head while she sat up sipping her tea. The brunette placed her tea back on the tray and began eating the wonderful breakfast, while think of ways to thank her little rebel for such an amazing morning wake up.

Natsuki grumbled to herself as she cleaned the last of the dished and wiped the stove and countertops down, she didn't really like cleaning but it was either that or being pounced on by a very wild and slightly perverted Shizuru, now that she thought about it that wasn't such a bad thing but still she figured making Shizuru wait might pay off.

She could faintly hear the shower running upstairs, having already showered when she woke up downstairs in the guest bathroom so she didn't wake Shizuru, she decided to sit on the on the couch and watch a motorcycle race on their large plasma screen.

It was about a half an hour later when a Ducati similar to the one Natsuki owned jumped it the lead, she was so focused on the race that she didn't realize Shizuru was behind her until she reached over the couch and grabbed her shoulders causing Natsuki to jump, Shizuru giggled moving close to Natsuki's ear blowing warm air into it while whispering "My Natsuki ran off before I could thank her for the wonderful breakfast" She said huskily in the principal's ear.

Natsuki wanted to speak but the lump in her throat kept her silent, she quickly forgot about the lump and the rest of the world for that matter when she felt soft lips on her ear "Happy Anniversary and thank you for breakfast" Shizuru said while Natsuki gave her a grunt in response with her eyes closed. The brunette beauty giggled to herself as she saw the irresistible blush spreading over her lover's face, "You know it should be illegal to have this kind of power over someone" the dark haired woman said with her eyes still closed.

Shizuru liked having that effect on Natsuki and in her opinion Natsuki had the same effect on her, "Ara, ara if my Natsuki keeps being so cute I won't be able to resist you" with that said Shizuru released her hold and walked away leaving her lover to miss her warm embrace.

Natsuki snapped out of her haze only to realize she missed who won the race "SHIZURU" yelled Natsuki realizing she most likely did that on purpose, hearing only that giggle she loves so much from somewhere in the house. Natsuki smiled and cut the television off, getting up from the couch and heading toward the porch so she could stretch out on her hammock and look out at the lake.

She crawled inside the hammock and thought about when to spring the second surprise of the day; little did she know Shizuru had a few surprises of her own. Just when Natsuki was about to leave the porch to find her crimson goddess of a lover, she popped up causing the principal to fall back into the hammock with Shizuru right on top of her.

They both giggled until they flipped the hammock causing both of them to hit the hard wood with a thud "Ara Natsuki are you ok?" Shizuru asked her voice filled with concern, "Yeah I seem to have broken you're fall so I'm great" Natsuki said with a slick smile on her face.

Shizuru smiled at the girl she had straddled underneath her and leaned in and nuzzled her nose with hers, dragging her fingertips over her lover's T-shirt rubbing the muscled stomach causing Natsuki to shiver slightly. The brunette above the dark haired girl had mercy on her and stopped and the belt holding up Natsuki's blue jeans.

Natsuki shifted a little bringing their lips only centimeters apart, only to connect in a soft kiss seconds later. Natsuki was about to pull away until she was caught by her bottom lip which was pulled and nipped at enthusiastically by Shizuru. Before the dark haired woman could respond she was let go much to her displeasure.

At that moment Natsuki knew what she wanted to do next, she slowly pulled Shizuru's hips off of her abdomen bringing herself to stand. Then she helped her lover to her feet "Come with me" Natsuki wispered into Shizuru's ear sending shivers down her spine. Natsuki left the room and headed outside near the lake with Shizuru close behind, once they came to the tree by the shore Natsuki sat under the it and motioned for Shizuru to sit on her lap. Shizuru quickly jumped into her lover's lap causing both of them to giggle, but soon the pricipals smile faded into a serious expression. Natsuki looked into Shizuru's eyes and before she knew it words just came out, "Shizuru I remember when I first laid eyes on you I thought you were absolutely gorgeous, I was captavated by your presence I still am actually" Natsuki said with a smirk forming on her face "Then when I finally got the courage to talk to you hahahha you tease me and then all my feelings were ruined" Natsuki said fighting back laughter only to be smacked playfully in the arm by Shizuru "Natsuki ikezu" she said with a playful smirk. Shizuru then tried to get up only to be pulled back into a warm embrace "Shizuru will you marry me? We have been together since we were kids and I love you soo much that if I don't marry you I will go insane so um what do you say" Natsuki said with a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked into Shizuru's eyes.

Shizuru was in shock from all the emotion running through her at that moment she was content and lost inside the warm, only to come back to reality to Natsuki's hands brushing her tears away. She held her hand tight and looked into emerald eyes "Yes I will marry Natsuki, I was beginning to think you would never ask" Shizuru said as she turned in her lovers embrace and kissed her blind while tears fell down her face. I guess there is just something about anniversaries.


End file.
